


Why do androids are given names?

by vibespiders



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: About two weeks since Markus and the androids won in a peaceful resolve. The public are starting to understand the androids and what they want. With a high demand of more deviant androids sent by Cyberlife to the world and building a path to make humans and androids to co-exist with each other. Out of the blue, Connor asks Hank to find something at Cyberlife while he was being created, another model of the RK series.





	1. Decide who you are.

 

"Lieutenant? Wake up Lieutenant." Connor sits by Hank's bed looking at Hank's phone, "there is something that I needed to show you." 

"Well, what is it?" 

"There is something at Cyberlife. Markus has told me that we are both are technically from the secret project that Kamski has been working on. I kinda suspect another RK model has been in the works sense you know. Markus and I are prototypes."

"So you want me to go with you to Cyberlife?" 

"Yes." 

"Alright..."

* * *

 

 

Connor and Hank went to Cyberlife and sees Kamski there at the front of building talking with the operators. 

"Mr. Kamski, didn't think you would be here?" Hank said to Elijah. 

"After the event of Detroit, Markus and I are trying to find every android that were in production and finish them up and like Markus said. Make them come on their side. I've made both of you during my time at Cyberlife but I know my company probably made another RK model series without my consent." 

"And you guys are trying to find it?" Hank said, "do you know how many are there?" 

"What I have found is they ordered two hundred thousand units around the world but after the events in Detroit we can probably find one working one." 

"I know where to go to find him." Connor said as he instantly walk around Cyberlife's main floor. 

"Connor! Connor wait!" 

"You should follow him Lieutenant! Maybe you will discover something that you have never seen before." 

Hank then follows Connor behind him and they went out of Kamski's view. Markus comes to Kamski's side, "I remembered the time when you created me here. I was wondering why you gave me to Carl?" 

"The RK series was suppose to adapt to humans. So humans will understand to cope with one another when the time comes." 

"Yes, that seems right with Connor's and my abilities." Markus said, "I have been wondering who named Connor?" 

"I did." 

"You did." Markus said with a curious look, "why is that?"

"Because I made him," Kamski said, "I wanted to create a model that can replicate human emotions and can spread that to everyone else. To make him seem like he was human."

"The same as me." 

"But what I have seen in Connor's programming was that he resists or goes back in being a machine so quickly. I didn't wrote that in his code but maybe Cyberlife did that themselves so the public would know that the RK series replicate human emotions." 

"So they handicapped that ability?" 

"I don't know if they did but if those two find the RK900 model, you never know that he could resist deviancy." 

"Then how are we are about to make all two hundred thousand units deviant?" 

"I don't know much about the new model but since we have Connor around, maybe he can change them." 

"That is true," Markus says as he looks up at the black statue in the main floor. "Maybe he will change how we always lived." 


	2. slept in

"Connor, wait! Where you are going?" Hank said as he sees Connor in front of a white wall. 

"I thought that I felt something here, someone." Connor reached out his hand and connect to the door to slide it open. 

"You think this is the place?" 

"Yeah, I remembered this place, Hank." Connor went inside to see multiple androids that looks like him all around the room. Some were handing with half of their bodies. There were loose parts everywhere with thirium all over most of the parts. Connor picks up an optical grey eye unit, "this is the place where I was first made." 

"Then what is all of these scrapped parts around. This is clearly a lot of RK models out for some shipment." 

Connor looks over a small tablet and connect all the information is his head, "two hundred thousand units." 

"What?" 

"Two hundred thousand units." 

"Holy shit." 

"Since I've failed my mission two weeks ago. They knew that these RK series is flawed." Connor said, "Cyberlife was about to sent these around the world and eventually taking away law enforcement jobs like yours, Hank." 

"Looks like you did the right thing, Connor." 

"Huh?"

"You decided to choose to be good to understand human emotions." Hanks looks around the room a bit more while Connor looks at the half built face of himself as sees the unlit led light on his right temple. Hank looks around the and noticed something odd, "Connor!" 

Connor instantly reacts to Hank's voice and turns to him, "yes..."

"Get over here." 

"Okay, I'll be right there." Connor walks to Hank as looks at the fully built RK900 android slumped over on a chair. He looks alright but he is missing a grey optical unit on his right eye. 

"Do you think this one still works?" 

"Let me see for a second." Connor start to analyzed the model and see nothing wrong with it, "all the bio components are there, just an optical and audio replacements." 

Connor looks around analyzing the functional units to replace and found all that he needs. He places the eye into his right and the audio chip into his ear, "do your thing, Connor." 

"Right," Connor holds RK900's arm and deactivates the skin on his hand, "wake up." 

The RK900's led light lights up and he turns his head around in a curious manner. He blinks his eyes and sees Connor in front of him, "hello, I am the android RK900. Please register my name." 

Connor feels surprise is to hear his voice from the RK900 but a little bit deeper than his, "let's see..." he look at the nine in the nine-hundred, "Nines, I'm going to call you Nines." 

They heard some sounds come off from the android, "hello, my name is Nines. I am the android sent from Cyberlife. I can analyzed and reconstruct crime scenes to help solve investigations." 

Connor start to noticed that this android did not become deviant. "What's wrong Connor?" 

"He resist becoming deviant." 

"What?"

"His code must be written so he could never become deviant by any RK series." 

"Then what should we do?" 

"We have to just bring along with us." Connor said, "Nines." 

"Yes?" 

"Come with me?"

"Sure..." the three went out to see Markus and Kamski there. 

"So you found the android?" Markus said. 

"Yes, however. Only one android seems to be in good shape." Connor said, "I'll transfer the files for this model to you." 

"Sure." 

Connor transfers the file to Markus. Markus noticed how many RK900 were made, "two hundred thousand units?" 

"Yeah, if I would have completed my mission in stopping you, Markus. These androids will be sent out around the world because they were ordered before the events in Detroit." 

"Seems the most likely scenario," Markus said, "if this kind of android replaced all other jobs in the law enforcement. That would mean Cyberlife had a plan to take over everything. Even these androids could be leaders as well." 

"That is insane, why would Cyberlife would do this?" 

"The thing is, I had an ai programmed within me. To instantly make me a machine again." Connor said, "Kamski made it as a way to keep that alive however, Cyberlife reprogrammed the ai to control me." 

"Humans controlling androids," Markus said, "so Cyberlife can take over the world?" 

"It seems that way, Markus." Connor said, "it is a good thing we put a stop to it."

"Okay," Markus said, "I have to tell my people about the news." 

"Okay, see you later, Markus." 

"See you," Markus as he walks away.

Kamski interrupts as he placed his hand on Nines' jaw, "what a delicate android."

"Do you know how to fix him?" Connor said. 

"Well, since he is not part of my programs it is hard to indicate that or does it even have an exit." Kamski said, "I'll figure it out later once I get a full detail of this one but for now. Just give him a home." 

"Right, Nines..." Connor grabs Nines' hand, "let's go home together." 

"Hey, Connor." Hank said, "I'll be the one who drives the both of you." 

As they were out of Kamski's sight, another deviant Connor with a little bit of more curls on his left side of his hair came in and was holding a few scrolls, "so did you finally found." 

"Not really, while I was investigating. Almost all the blue prints that made the RK900 is mostly deleted but I found this thin blue drive. To start off with my search." 

"Good, be on your way, Bryan." 

"I appreciate it, Kamski. Are you staying at Cyberlife?" 

"Nah, I got a business meeting tomorrow. Get the other RK800 to help you, okay?" 

"Certainly. I'll escort to your car if you like?" 

"I'll manage." 

"Okay, I'll see you back at the mansion, Mr. Kamski."


End file.
